Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed generally to containers, and, more specifically is directed to an apparatus, system and method of providing a childproof, and/or tamper evident, safety container.
Background of the Disclosure
Childproof and similar safety containers, container caps, and the like, are well known. In a typical embodiment, the childproof container comprises a container portion, i.e., a bottle into which pills, liquid, medication, powder, of the like are placed, and a cap, or lid, that sits substantially atop the bottle. The “childproof” aspects of these container caps typically include: the requirement to press the cap of the container down, with appreciable pressure, while also turning the cap with one hand, and holding the container with the other hand, in order to remove the cap; or the need to press the sides of the container cap in, from both sides, in a high-pressure “pinch” with one hand, while also turning with that hand and holding the container with the other hand.
These childproof aspects thus share two common elements—namely, the need to apply significant pressure, either in a pinching motion, or in a push down and twist motion, and the need to use two hands (one to actuate the cap, and one to hold the container) that results from the need to apply the significant pressure to actuate the cap. Unfortunately, these requirements not only limit a child's ability to open the container, they often limit an adult's ability to open the container.
More specifically, adults engaged in any activity in addition to opening the container may be unable to continue with that additional activity due to the need to use two hands to open the container. Additionally, any adult for whom using one or both hands is difficult is also limited in the ability to open the container. For example, elderly persons, who often are patients who need to open medicinal containers, may have difficulty applying the requisite pressure to open a childproof container, or may suffer from arthritis that is more severe in one hand than in the other, thereby limiting the ability to use both hands.
Therefore, the need exists for a method of “childproofing” a container that allows the container to be readily opened by adults, even if those adults cannot use both hands or cannot apply significant pressure to the container in efforts to open the container.